8 bucks an Hour
by Velox
Summary: An newspaper ad that goes horribly wrong! Sakura deals with alot of creepy strangers while trying to contain murderous urges to kill Naruto! One Shot


**$8.00 an Hour**

~~**Velox**~~ This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! Anyways enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure you put it in here?" Sakura yelled.

"For the hundredth time YES!!!" Naruto shouted back.

"And they promised that it would be in here today?" Sakura persisted.

"YES!!!"

Sakura was frantically searching through the newspaper, while ignoring the temptation to use it to whack Naruto's head in. She was offering tutoring lessons for the upcoming entrance exams and she figured advertising it in the Konohagakure newspaper would be the best way to go.

Unfortunately, the newspaper headquarters was all the way downtown and Sakura had had.......other plans. She had overheard Sasuke talking about heading down to the creek to do some fishing. Being the uber thoughtful person that she was, had offered to tag along and keep him company, whilst disregarding all his unsure grunts of "They say there might be piranha there too. I'm not sure it's safe!"

Sakura heaved a heavy, angry sigh, "Nothing."

"God, going to the newspaper place and giving them an ad isn't a hard thing to do! Any idiot can do it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know, Naruto, but you were the only one heading downtown," Sakura answered dully.

"Fine!" Naruto snatched the newspaper from Sakura's hands, "I'll look through the whole thing even if it takes all day!!" he resolved.

And with that Naruto stormed into the next room clutching the already mangled paper. Sakura assumed that he would take the whole day to finish reading it. But just as she was about to question her miserable faith any further there was a knock at the door.

Standing outside was a boy, although he made a tree stump seem like a skyscraper, she guessed he was maybe no older than 16. Dressed in a chocolate brown suit with fuzzy slippers to go along with what seemed like a tiny, cotton-ball tail at his back.

None of these however could match the strange hat on his head. Actually it was a bear head hat that actually did go along with the whole getup.

"Uh......hi," Sakura stammered weakly.

"Are you Sakura Haruno for the tutoring lessons?" the bear boy asked.

"Oh yes!" Sakura answered, "Come on in!"

The costumed stranger stepped into their house leaving Sakura to gaze awkwardly at him and his attire.

"Well, I have to say, I didn't expect you to be coming here. I thought I would be the one going over to my clients place." Sakura admitted. "And speaking of which your name would be....?"

"It's Kero," the boy squeaked.

"Alright....uh Mr. Kero!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Oh, there's no Mr. Just Kero. You're Sakura and I'm Kero." Kero smiled ecstatically as he looked around the room. "Or at least for the next $8.00"

"Beg your pardon?" Sakura inquired. She didn't understand the joke and she was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Ha Sakura, you owe me an apology," Naruto laughed as he suddenly burst into the room, "Your ad's right here!" He chuckled as he pointed to a tiny box at the corner of the newspaper.

"GAH! Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura screeched, "This is the **PERSONALS COLUMN!**"

"So?" Naruto replied tonelessly.

"So? So you put an ad in the **PERSONALS COLUMN** saying _I will do anything and try to teach you anything for $8.00 an hour!?!?_ " Sakura screamed. "Ugh, and it's right under an ad that says, 'Looking for non-smoking 5'9 elderly white female that can do the moonwalk and bears a striking resemblance to Gackt' "

Naruto went blank and failed to conjure up a response.

"I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to leave!" Sakura declared.

"But what abou-" Kero was shoved out the door before could he finish. Before the angry pink haired wonder could even locate the nearest flamethrower, a man in his late 20's rushed inside the open door and went straight towards Naruto.

"OK, here's my $8.00, let's get started Sakura!" he announced.

"I'm not Sakura, she is," Naruto stuttered, pointing to her. The man paused and continued, "I'll give ya $4.00, let's get started."

"How would you like your face to have a permanent footmark on its side?!" Sakura shrieked.

"Oh wow baby!! Here's my other $4.00!!" the man yelped gleefully. Sakura gasped and cried, "You......GET OUT!!"

The man ran off in a state of intense fear just as Sasuke entered the room with a perplexed look on his face.

"Uh guys, there's a whole pack of samurais outside," Sasuke said pointing to a group of men in clad armor, "They're wondering how much silver goes into $8.00."

While Sasuke veered confusingly towards both groups Sakura turned to Naruto, who was fleetingly trying to escape through the closest window.

"Nice try."

~~**FIN**.~~


End file.
